Reunion
by BlaineSadist
Summary: No longer able to wait, Kurt goes after Blaine and attempts to fix their relationship. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and never will.**

* * *

Kurt couldn't take it anymore. Blaine had come out to New York exactly one month ago and the two had broken up. Well, Kurt wasn't exactly sure what he would call their relationship at this point. The words "breaking up" had never been used and the two hadn't talked since everything that happened at Battery Park. At that moment, Kurt felt his world stop. Blaine had cheated on him and Kurt just couldn't believe it. Kurt had given Blaine his first real kiss and his virginity. And Blaine through that all away by cheating on him.

Everyone kept telling Kurt that everything would be ok. All he had to do was give it time and Kurt would be able to move on. But it had been a month and nothing had changed. Kurt was starting to think that the entire world had lied to him. Everything was not alright, and clearly had no signs of improving.

Rachel had been keeping an eye on Kurt. Well as much of an eye as she could, seeing as she was still dealing with all of her relationship drama. She had come to terms with what had happened in her relationship, but Rachel couldn't say the same thing about Kurt. She was worried about him. Kurt had never been through a break up before, not to mention one that involved the other person cheating, and he definitely was not taking it well. "You've been absolutely miserable for the last month. I'm really worried about you, Kurt," Rachel said as they ate dinner.

"I just can't stop thinking about everything that happened," Kurt sighed.

"You miss him," Rachel said bluntly.

"Yeah, but what am I supposed to do? Get on a plane and go to Ohio?"

"Kurt, he cheated on you. You need to move on. Find someone better."

"I know. That's what everyone keeps telling me to do, but I just can't."

"Kurt, let's say you go out to Ohio and you two get back together. Who's to say he won't cheat on you again?"

Kurt stayed silent. There was no saying what would happen if they got back together. And who knew if they would even get back together. He really didn't want to think about what would happen. He wanted things to go back to how they were, but Kurt didn't know if Blaine wanted the same thing or if that was even possible.

"Kurt, just think about this."

"Rachel, I have been thinking about this. I've spent the last month thinking about this and well…" Kurt drifted off.

"Kurt –"

"Rachel, I just have to talk to him. We haven't even talked about what happened."

"Kurt, please."

"I have to do this, Rachel."

Kurt's nerves got even worse the closer he got to Ohio. By the time he actually landed, Kurt was nearly shaking from nerves. Carole was kind enough to meet him at the airport and give him a ride over to McKinley.

Carole and Kurt both remained quiet for the duration of the ride. Kurt was trying to figure out what he was actually going to say, while Carole just wanted to let Kurt think. Carole pulled up in front of McKinley. As Kurt got out of the car, Carle wished Kurt luck.

Kurt walked into the school and got a visitor's pass before heading to the choir room. The walk to the choir room never seemed as long as it did today. Kurt just attributed it to his nerves.

Kurt took a deep breath, knocked on the choir room door, and asked, "Mr. Shue? Could I please talk to Blaine?"

Blaine's eyes widened considerably when he saw Kurt standing there. Without even waiting for Mr. Shuster's permission, Blaine silently got up and walked over to the door. "Hey," Blaine whispered. He still couldn't believe that Kurt was actually here.

"Hey, Blaine. Can we talk?"

"Not here. Let's go to the auditorium. No one's using it now."

Kurt and Blaine silently walked over to the auditorium. It was so strange. The last how many times they had walked this route had been spent holding hands and laughing about something or another. Kurt missed it, and he really hoped Blaine did too, because Kurt wasn't sure if he was actually going to survive if Blaine said he didn't want to work things out.

Blaine's expression was completely unreadable. Kurt hoped this was a good sign. At least Blaine didn't look angry with him. Or maybe, Blaine was still really upset because of everything that happened and -. Kurt forced himself to just stop thinking about that.

Kurt opened the door to the auditorium and both boys went inside and sat down on the edge of the stage. Kurt was about to start talking, but Blaine beat him to it. "Kurt, I'm so sorry. I understand if you never want to forgive me. I don't even know why I did it. I was so lonely and it was just stupid. So stupid. I'm sorry, Kurt. I really am."

"Blaine, I'm not going to lie, the fact that you cheated on me hurts. But, I miss you, Blaine. I really do. I guess I just really want to know why."

Blaine looked down at the floor. "I don't really know. I was lonely. I just needed someone, not romantically, but just someone to talk to. I was just stupid."

"It's my fault," Kurt whispered.

"No it's not. Kurt, you did nothing wrong. It was all me."

"I should have made more time for you. Then maybe things wouldn't have gotten to this point."

"Kurt –"

Kurt cut Blaine off. "I forgive you."

"You what?" Blaine was confused. Why on earth should Kurt forgive him after everything he did?

"I forgive you, Blaine. I'm just as much at fault as you are. And I really don't want to lose us."

"Me either," Blaine whispered.

Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine. Blaine returned the kiss and moved his hand up to Kurt's cheek.

After a few minutes, Blaine pulled away and asked, "Are we okay?"

"Yes," Kurt said before leaning in and kissing Blaine again.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

**Just something I wrote because Kurt and Blaine need to get back together.  
**

**Let me know what you thought. Thanks!**


End file.
